themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
You or Your Memory
You or Your Memory is the first song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics I checked into a bargain priced room on La Cienega Gazed out through the curtains of the parking lot Walked down to the corner store just before nightfall in my bare feet Black tarry asphalt, soft and hot And when I came back I spread out my supplies On the counter by the sink I looked myself right in the eyes St. Joseph's baby aspirin Bartles and Jaymes And you or your memory I ducked behind the drapes when I saw the moon begin to rise Gathered in my loose ends, switched off the light And down there in the dark I can see the real truth about me As clear as day, Lord if I make it through tonight Then I will mend my ways and walk the straight path to the end of my days St. Joseph's baby aspirin Bartles and Jaymes And you or your memory Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-06-16 - KEXP Session *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-28 - Belly Up Tavern - San Diego, CA *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgery, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-08-04 - Egyptian Room - Indianapolis, IN *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-03-09 - 35 Denton Festival - Denton, TX *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England Category:The Sunset Tree songs Category:Come, Come to the Sunset Tree songs